User talk:JapaneseOPfan
Hello Hello, and it seems you're quite active. Let me introduce myself. Name is Green Moriyama, usually filling in my name as Takayuki in the real world to avoid strange name callings of my actual surname. Just to say personally, you're not the only Japanese around here. I was Japanese-born, moved to the US in August 2007. Don't boast it off as if you're with more power than others, for I and the other admin believe each wiki member is equal. I understand that you may be well versed-in wikis as noted in your profile, but please don't do anything that may be considered as irrational or troublesome to us admins. We, especially I, don't want to bicker or argue here in the first place, plus bickering with one certain admin is not a good idea at all. I'm new as an admin here, so I'm somewhat lenient, but don't think that I'll let you slide if you go a bit too crazy in editting.... GreenMoriyama 02:25, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Glad that you are more polite than how you presented yourself. Enjoy your stay anyway! Oh yes, just to note, the pages you shouldn't touch are the music pages, recent chapter, recent episodes, light novels and spoilers. Progamer is the one who takes care of recent episodes, and I take care of the others. I'm a bit touchy if someone makes some changes in the pages without my permission, so ask me if you think there's something needed. GreenMoriyama 04:02, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Alright. 04:04, May 31, 2011 (UTC) If you say blank page, you're referring to the ones in ELISA's Lasei. Lasei's a personal project, but yet, maybe I should let others help. I'll unprotect the pages I give OKs to. For any empty songs outside Lasei, I'll be finishing them soon, so don't touch them. GreenMoriyama 22:34, May 31, 2011 (UTC) I will also take care of the bonus music. Sorry for being a bit selfish, but I will indeed let you do some of these bonuses if I need the help...GreenMoriyama 00:01, June 1, 2011 (UTC) If you can hear the chorus, do as you wish. Just put it in parenthesis to show it's a chorus. Re:Greetings and more Hey, never though that you where at here. It's great. About the red links, probably about the arc titles huh. You can remove it, when i feel to create the pages then i will place a link. This wikia is better without red links. Are you still editing at the case closed wikia, because I'm only contributing frequently at there and the series is so long. If you feel so to remove the red links, then go ahead. PGPⅨ (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 05:57, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :About the chapter summary, you can fill in the blank pages because it's really is bothering me, maybe to you too. PGPⅨ (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 06:07, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Oh and also one thing, we do not use the category summary for the episode pages. The reason is because it's going to get mixed with the chapter pages. PGPⅨ (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 06:17, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :Well you got exams either, me too. It's extremely a hell at the times to study. The summer at my country has already been started, I'm two months off but i have also a job. Well, i still hope we can reconstruct the Case Close wikia, maybe i should make you an admin to do things that a regular contributer can't do, I tough also after i finished the episode summaries at here i will return at the Case Closed Wiki. And thanks that you will take care of the chapter summaries and the red links and about the summary category, someone has putted in the chapters and asked him to undo it but he didn't. I will undo the category's, I'm happy that you are helping me here out as well. PGPⅨ (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 17:32, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Spelling errors Hey could you look around the wiki and tell me all the common spelling errors that are committed so that I can get those fixed. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 20:21, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Links Hey I have noticed that you have been manually linking pages with the full http address and i just want to tell you that there is an easier way to do this.. just enter [[]] for example if you type Elsie you get Elsie [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 02:23, June 1, 2011 (UTC) BTW I noticed that you wanted to make some edits regarding the bot.. Here is our bot page User:ZammyBot but when you put in a request it will have to go through admin approval [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 02:27, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Yup you misinterpreted.. All I said was if you need some help with edits that a bot can provide then just the User:ZammyBot's handler to do it.. He is then required to get approval from the Admins and then perform the task [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 03:00, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Light Novels If I didn't tell you earlier, please notify me if you are going to make an edit on the types of pages I said I'm in charge of. For the Light Novel, I saw that you edited it. Though it was pretty minor, ot gave me an assumption that you editted without my permission. Still I'm glad that you are willing to correct things like that. But just to say, please leave the Light Novel pages atleast until I've finished filling the pages up. Thank you in advance. GreenMoriyama 02:37, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh shoot I forgot you mentioned those, I'll be careful. Man, I'm out of it these days I should get more sleep 02:40, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Re:Category:Summary Seriously, did you untagged the category: Summary's from the chapter pages. I told that i will untag them, but what you've done is fantastic!! I really though to remove it from the chapter page because it is nonsense. Well thank you with your help. PGPⅨ (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 06:08, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Re:Flie Renaming I believe that File renaming is the same as page renaming, you see the "Edit" button on the top of the page. there is a down arrow right next to it. That should be your spot of interest.. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 18:43, June 1, 2011 (UTC) I honestly do not know how to get that here is how it looks for me Can you show me a screen shot of how it looks for you.. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 19:16, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah that image file was a blocked one show me some other file... [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 19:43, June 1, 2011 (UTC) rename it to what ?? [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 19:48, June 1, 2011 (UTC) alright done.. Yokkun.jpg to yokkyun.jpg [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 20:08, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Case closed. Thanks! 20:12, June 1, 2011 (UTC) RE:Can you see it? The movefile right is the right that allows admins to move images, and by default is only given to administrators. So yes, it's admin only. ZamorakO_o (talk) 19:57, June 1, 2011 (UTC) It is possible to add the movefile right to other usergroups, such as on the RuneScape Wiki we have a usergroup called custodians which can move files among various other previous admin-only functions. ZamorakO_o (talk) 20:06, June 1, 2011 (UTC) I see. I'll ask that user later on about how he moved the file, since I don't think such groups exist on One Piece Wiki and figure things out over there. Aw, blah XD 20:11, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: English Translation About that part, it is fine if you change the wording. But I also recommend if I check it in case some translation of yours are a bit off and such. Such as that line you showed me, it said "That star is faint", even though direct translations would be "Faint, that star is". It becomes Yoda then, right.....? GreenMoriyama 20:21, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Images Policy Hey, Some of the images that you have uploaded are in violation of the Image Policy. Basically you need to upload .png files(Loads faster than any other image type) and second No cryptic names..(like sahdodhaosi.png...etc) I can let the Tenri one slide(We really do not look much at the file format) but the other one needs to be changed(People find it easier when the image's name is much more easier to identify..) [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 05:40, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Now when I look at 2DKY I am not going to think it was 2D Keima Yokkyun.. I mean that is a little cryptic.. You heart was in the right place but people are not going to see exactly what you see [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 06:53, June 3, 2011 (UTC)